Now you're gone
by NarutoYaoiLover13
Summary: This is a GaaLee story. This is my first tragedy. Lee goes to Sunagakure to deliver a massage to Gaara but he gets interrupted by a few ninjas. Please read! Please review! Thanks if you do any of that! Enjoy!


Now you're gone

(I really love the song 'Now You're Gone' so I wanted to make a FanFic about it. It should say up in the description that this is a tragedy for GaaLee. It might not be the best tragedy but I guess it'll do. I changed a couple lyrics in here so it would be a little better.)

***Two years later***

Gaara was up all night. Waiting and waiting. He sang to himself.

'Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall'

He started to tear up as he thought of the one he loved. His name was Lee. Gaara always thought about him. He loved how Lee looked and acted. He loved his tight green jumpsuit that showed his muscular body. He loved how his hair was; it was a bowl cut with a shine all the way around. And the way he acted Gaara loved the most. He loved how he was always determined. And what he loved most of all was how Lee always helped protect Gaara when he needed it.

He was still thinking of Lee. He sang again.

'Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall'

Somehow that song reminded him of Lee. He started to cry a lot more when he thought of what happened to Lee.

***Flashback***

Lady Tsunade had Lee go do a mission. He had to go to The Village Hidden In The Sand to take a message to Lord Kazekage. Lady Tsunade had informed him that there were a lot of enemies out there; and he understood that.

While Lee was going there he ran into some enemies. He defeated them after a while. It was dark out and Lee decided to rest for a little. After he woke up it was probably 4 am.

He headed back out. Most of the time Lee was resting some ninjas saw him and waited till he was off guard, but they found out the hard way that he never gets caught off guard. When they charged at them he heard the trees moving even though there was no wind; so he knew someone was there. Once they got to him he quickly turned and hit both of the ninjas with a kunai in the heart and they both fell to the ground. He walked up to them and killed them both with the same kunais.

While he headed to Suna ten ninjas saw him and charged at him. Lee couldn't hear them because it was really windy. Three of the ninjas threw their kunais at Lee and hit him in the middle of the back. Lee fell to the ground then quickly got back up and looked around. He didn't see anyone; but he knew they were there for sure.

As quietly as they could they all jumped out of the tree behind him and attacked Lee. One of them pinned him down and tried taking the message, but Lee was still a little stronger than him and didn't let him take the message because he knew it was for Gaara. He escaped from the ninjas arms.

Lee kicked the ninja in the jaw and jumped up. He looked down and saw the ninja conscious on the ground. He looked around and saw the other eight ninjas surrounding him. He ran up to one of them and kicked him in the side then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground; while he was falling he quickly pulled a shuriken out and threw it at Lees face; the ninja then passed out. The shuriken sliced Lees face a little.

Lee wiped the blood off and ran to the next ninja. This ninja was faster than the other so it took Lee a little longer to take this one down; the other ninjas started to hide so they could attack Lee when he was done with that ninja. Lee grabbed the ninjas arms and kicked him on his sides. The ninja got out of Lees grip and punched Lee in the stomach. Lee crouched down and he started coughing out blood.

The other eight ninjas noticed Lee of guard and attacked him. They all pinned him down really fast. There was a ninth ninja still hiding. One of the ninjas pinning Lee down waved his hand to the ninth ninja. Lee screamed help so a nearby ninja could help him out. Once Lee screamed help one of the eight ninjas covered his mouth.

The ninth ninja took a kunai out and stabbed Lee in the chest. Lee tried screaming as loud as he could before he passed out. Lee thought 'Is this it? Am I dead? Was I not able to complete this mission?'

The other ninjas fled. They forgot to take what they came there for; the message. There was a nearby ninja and he did hear Lees first scream. He went to the sight and saw the Leaf ninja lying there. He quickly ran to him to check if he was alive. He didn't feel a pulse. So he quickly ran to the Kazekage to tell him a Leaf ninja; he wasn't able to carry him because all of the stuff he had and he didn't want any other ninjas taking it. So he let him sit there for a couple minutes. He quickly ran to the Kazekage.

When he got there he quickly ran into his office and screamed "Lord Kazekage! There is a Leaf ninja lying out in the woods! It looked like he was coming here! He doesn't have a pulse!" Gaara knew exactly who it was. He jumped up from his chair and ran out the door. Gaara was running to Lee and when he saw him he started crying. He ran towards Lee and got down on his knees and laid his head on his chest to see if he was breathing.

"No! No! No! This cant be happening! Not Lee!" Gaara screamed while sobbing.

Gaara grabbed Lee's head and kissed his lips. "Lee! Not now! Why did it have to be you!?"

Gaara started to cry even more. He then heard something ringing. It was Lees phone. Lady Tsunade was calling to check up on him and see how the mission was going. What he noticed the most was his ringtone. It was Lee's favorite song. 'Now You're Gone.'

Gaara was listening to his ringtone. It was like Lee knew this moment was going to happen. It was like Lee knew when he died Gaara would be there lying next to him. It was like he told Lady Tsunade to call him at that time. It was like he planned it all out.

When the phone was repeaditly ringing it suddenly stopped. When it did, Gaara started to cry a waterfall of tears. "No! No! No! Lee! Don't go! I love you!" Gaara screamed while sobbing.

"No. No. No…" Gaara said quietly so only he and Lee was able to hear.

Gaara picked Lee up bridal style and ran to the nurses; he didn't care for the stuff. When he got there all of the nurses stared at him.

"Hello, Lord Kazekage. What would you like me to do?" One of the nurses said.

"I would like you to help my friend! He injured and I can't find a pulse! Hurry! I need him!" Gaara yelled at the nurse.

She quickly took Lee from Gaara's hands and rushed to an unoccupied room. She set him on the bed and started using the healing jutsu. She still couldn't hear him breathing.

"Keep trying!" Gaara commanded.

She still couldn't hear him breathing. She tried one last time. She turned around and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage. There is nothing else I can do." She said in a sorry tone.

Gaara started crying again. He ran up to Lee and laid his head on him. His hands rolled into fists. Then he cupped his hands around Lees face.

"I don't want to loose another one I love. I'm sorry, Lee. I love you." He stared sobbing even more.

That night Gaara went home and sat on his roof and just stared at the moon. He whispered. "I'm so sorry, Lee. They tried their best to save you. I really wish they did. I was waiting for this day to come. I want to tell you all my feelings. But I guess now I'll never have that chance." Gaara put his face in his hands and started crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Gaara. I heard what happened today. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened." Kankuro said in a soft voice. He felt another hand touch his other shoulder. "Gaara, I came here to say I'm sorry, too." Temari said as a tear fell.

The next day they all went to Konoha for Lee's funeral. Everyone was wearing black. Gaara walked up to his casket and set green flowers on it. He whispered "I hope you like them." When he said that he walked away.

***Present***

Gaara sang that song over and over. It was still his favorite song and the only song he can remember forever.

'Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall'

It reminded him of his crush Lee. Every night he would go ton his roof and sing it over and over.

'Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall'

He loves that song as much as he did Lee.

Is this the way it's meant to be

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here at home

I'll go crazy,

Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart

Without my Lee it will break apart

It won't heal it never fades away

I will think about you everyday

And that is exactly what he did. He thought of Lee every single day.

Now your gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here at home

I'll go crazy

Now you're gone

He missed Lee more than he missed his mother. More than anything. He cried and cried.

Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With the pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here at home

I'll go crazy

Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart

Without my Lee it will break apart

It won't heal, it never fades away

I will think about you everyday

That is exactly what he did. He thought of Lee everyday. And that will never change. Because he loved him more than anything.

(Thank you all for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think. Sorry if there are any mess-ups.

I don't really like the ending, I couldn't think of what to do next. I'll see you all later! Bye!)


End file.
